Lincoln Loud, Blood Mage
by I-Have-The-High-Ground
Summary: Lincoln's Life will change drastically after receiving a Ring on his 15th birthday. Can he protect his family and friends? Or will he fall into madness...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a Blood Mage

Today marked the 15th birthday of young Lincoln Loud. And...Marks the day of his newfound abilities. Lincoln was resting in bed, clearly exhausted from hanging out with Clyde late last night, but was aroused from his sleep when there was a clatter of knocks hitting his door. He groaned before lifting himself up a little "Yes?" He asked in a tired and raspy voice. But only the shriek of his eldest sister, Lori, bounded back. "Get up this instant twerp! I WILL NOT be waiting on you just because it's your birthday. Eat your breakfast so we can head to the park, I, Literally, don't want to be leaving my precious boo-boo Bear waiting! SO HURRY UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"

He sighed as he heard her walking off muttering. Lincoln jumped out of bed, throwing off his blanket. He was only wearing boxers but that hid none of his outstanding features. He had pale skin, but was complimented by well developed muscles giving him a "Lean Muscle" look, from Working out with Lynn involuntarily for the last few years. His hair was snow white, short, and messy but looked silky soft after a experiment involving Lisa's machines and Leni's hair conditioner. His eyes sparkled with a bright blue, but looked as deep the sea itself. His face was not as round as it used to be, but now more pronounced. his cheek bones were high and were noticable, while his jaw was sharp and defined.

Lincoln stood up, He was exactly 6'5 ft. in height and weighed around 150 lbs. He grabbed a T-shirt with 'ACE SAVVY' on the front, and his comic hero on the back of it. Then he grabbed some blue jeans and pulled them on, zipping and buttoning them. Then he stepped outside his room, seeing his sisters in their usual routine of standing in line and complaining about how long Lola, one of the twins, was taking. He took his position towards the back and stood waiting, scratching at his neck. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see his elder sister, Luna, standing there with a smirk.

Luna, The Rocker of the Loud Family, was already dressed up in tight jeans which, by Lincolns dismay, defined her plump buttocks and thighs. She wore a shirt covered in guitars and skulls, but it was covered by her black leather jacket. She wore make up, but just to show her rocker spirit. She also had what seemed to be combat boots. Her hair was kept short and brown but equally messy to Lincoln's. Her eyes were also a chocolate brown.

She was smirking up at him and spoke in a clear but fake English accent "Mornin' luv, up late again I see!" I just smiled before responding "Yeah, but only for a bit. Time flies when you have fun." "Right on, Lil bro. Keep Rocking!" She said before giving him a light push on the shoulder, causing him chuckle as he moved forward with the line but accidentally bumping into the second to last person he'd want to bump into, Lynn.

Lynn Jr., The Star Athlete, was dressed up in a red and white jersey with a big 1 imprinted on both sides, and 'Royal Woods' lettering on it. she wore the same color pattern on her shorts. at the bottom were some dirty and worn but reliable sneakers. Her hair was a light brown, drawn up into a ponytail, which sorta matched her emerald green eyes. Despite her beauty, She was built like a tank. Well, as far as a woman could to be compared to a tank. Her strength rivaled Lincoln's, which she was constantly putting to the test.

She turned with a glare but seeing Lincoln made her smirk with delight before grabbing him by tye collar of the shirt and yanked him to face-to-face. She was grinning as she spoke "Aw, have you finally come to swear love to me? How sweet..." She leaned in for a kiss only to be blocked with his hand and met with a glare. "Not today, not tommorow, not ever." He said menacingly. She just huffed angrily before letting him go as the bathroom door opened. She swung her hips to catch Lincolns attention. But no dice, as he was looking away. She frowned and closed the bathroom door.

After a few minutes she left it, and Lincoln went in, doing his morning routine of brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, applying deodorant to his armpits, and washing his face. Then he walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs and accidentally bumped into Leni.

Leni, The Fashionista, Was wearing her white sunglasses on her blonde head. Today she sported a baby-blue blouse with a mint green skirt. She also had green eyes but were more of a darker shade. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and on her feet were white sandals. Also, out of all her sisters she was probably the most beautiful, even without all the make-up.

Leni yelped in surprise and almost fell over before Lincoln caught her by the hand and lifted her to feet without another second passing. "Totes, Thanks Linky! Oh, Happy birthday!" She hugged him as he smiled. She may not be the smartest but she's certainly the kindest. She gave him a pat on the head before disembarking the embrace and up the stairs humming happily.

He continued to the kitchen and went to the coffee machine, setting a mug up and pressing start before starting to make a plate of the pancakes Lori made. After adding creamer and some scoops of sugar and stirring it all in. He grabbed his plate and mug and sat at the table. However suddenly Luan jumped out of everywhere.

Luan, The Comedian, was wearing a button up shirt with no sleeves, however the top two buttons were undone showing her well developed cleavage which he immediately fixed. She had on jeans but had a dozen pockets stitched across it, with various curious objects for her pranks and jokes. She was wearing sneakers which had flowers sewn on it. Her brown her was tied up in ponytail, and no longer had her braces. But she, unlike Lincoln whose teeth all now aligned perfectly, Had buckteeth.

She smirked at him buttoning up her shirt "What's wrong Hot stuff, can't handle the heat?" She snickered as He just leaned back in the chair, eyebrow raised as he sipped at his coffee, clearly noticing her flirtatious mood. She grabbed Orange Juice which had Lincoln's name written on the front. "Heya Link, is it OJ for me to have some of this?" She snickered again as he chuckled and nodded his approval. But as he started eating, He heard two pairs of shoes running for him, along with two voices arguing. Lincoln looked over to see Lana and Lola, Twins of course.

Lola, The Princess, was wearing a tiara on the top of her thoroughly blushed blonde hair. She was wearing her stunning, yet sparkly, Pink dress which had lots of unneeded accessories attached. She also wore high heels, but she honestly looked a bit funny on her. Despite how pretty she was, She had no front teeth, leaving a 'pretty' obvious gap. She also wore white gloves which went all the way to her elbows.

Lana, The Mechanic, had on a tank top, with overalls on that. A red cap set was backwards on her blonde hair, and down to her feet were mud boots. and like her sister, she had that gap in her teeth but Lana clearly didn't mind it much as Lola did.

They were both arguing loudly, with no regard to Lincoln's love for the quiet. So he cleared his throat loudly, catching their attention. "Girls, what's going on?" Lana spoke up first "Lola is trying to use Charles for her stupid tea party with her friends later!" "Shut up! it's not like your using him him!" Lincoln just nodded and sighed "Lola is free to use Charles for her tea party, but the second he wants to leave, you let him out of that room. Understand?" Both girls seemed pleased witt that compromise and nodded before running off. Then Lucy appeared from nowhere, surprising Lincoln.

Lucy, The Emo, Had her usual deadpan face which neglected to show emotion. She wears a long black gown which goes to her knees. Her hair was long and black, her bangs covering her mysterious eyes. She had striped pants with some black slip-ons.

After Lincoln just realized it was Lucy, he calmed down as she spoke with a monotone voice "Lincoln, I would like to know how you would like to be buried after you die." "I wouldn't mind being cooked medium rare." Lucy slightly tilted her head "That's-" before she said another word, Lincoln pulled a small skull hair clip and put it in her hair "Cute." He said instantly with a smile. Her face blushed red and ran off without another word.He chuckled as Lisa walked into the kitchen.

Lisa, The Genius, Had on a labcoat that was all button up. Her hair was in a mess and in tangles. resting on her eyes were square wireframe grasses, and she had on white boots which Lincoln presumed us meant for stepping in chemicals safely. She had dark brown eyes which looked around tiredly.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, which Lisa noticed and began exiting the kitchen but Lincoln stood "Nope, Not this time Missy!" He snatched her up as she yelped. "Older Male Shibling! Put me down thish inshtant!" He ignored her as he found a brush for her hair. He wasted no time to srraighten her hair out smoothly. At first she whined and resisted but after awhile she calmed as it felt soothing. After he was done he gently patted her head "No matter how smart you are, your still a child. You have to treat your body well!" She nodded, blushing slightly at his pat and went back to the kitchen. He sat back down and was about to finish when he saw a pair of interested eyes peaking over the table.

Lilly, The Artist, was clothed in a cute little outfit, consisting of a t-shirt with various mystical animals little girls adore. she wore jeans which had green stitched into, Making it look like flower stems. she had on sneakers which seem to be new. Of course, like most of her sisters, she had a small mop of blonde on her head.

He smiled softly as he grabbed a fork-ful of pancakes and offered it to her "Say 'Ahh!'" She giggled and opened her mouth as Lincoln fed her. But he noticed that was the last of his pancakes and sighed as he walked over to the sink, washing his mug and plate before feeling something hug his leg. He looked down to see a giggling Lilly. "Thank you for the breakfast Linky! Happy Birthday too!" She ran off as he smiled happily, finishing his Aftee he was done he walked outside to find Lori.

Lori, The Leader, is wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt and skinny jeans which shown off her mature features a bit too much for Lincoln's liking. She had on sneakers, and at the top of her head was a mop of blonde hair. And, besides Leni, She had lots of Make-up on. Her beauty masked her disturbingly witch-like attitude. Poor Bobby.

As Lincoln stepped outside Lori saw him and Pointed over to Vanzilla, their large van which just barely fit the whole family in. He gave a nostalgic induced sigh. seeing it made him think of the years of memories. He wasted no time and got to the infamous 'Sweet Spot' of the vehicle. But as he got in, Lori tossed a small box to him. "Here, this was found on the lawn with your name on it." She walked off, calling Bobby, while Lincoln looked at the Box confused. He opened it to find a small ring with a crimson ruby on it and right next to it was a strange but small engraved blade.

Lincoln looked at the ring before shrugging and putting it on his index finger. Something felt wrong... The sky began darkening as he felt his blood heat up. He was breathing heavily, feeling scared and confused as the sky became pitch black. He groaned in pain and looked at his right hand where the ring was, but he saw his veins and arteries began to glow red and ge felt them burning and boiling. Then, the white of his eyes turned black as the night, and his blue irises slowly turned into a deep crimson.

"LINCOLN!"

He gasped and looked over to see Lori, worried. "Are you okay twerp? You started freaking out after you put that weird ring on." He looked around and at his arm to see everything was normal. He nodded "Y-yeah sis, I'm fine." She just walked off with a sigh. Lincoln looked down at his hand and then to the ring. He knew right then abd there, this was no ordinary birthday.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **_**_

 _ **Heyo Padawan's, it is I, Mr Ground!**_

 _ **I would just like to inform you that I'll be trying a bit more harder in my chapters. If you've read my first story, you'll see I Don't REALLY try. So, For you my lovely Readers, I will be trying my better on this to get you more interested. Hope you Enjoyed it!**_

 _ **With Minor Affection,**_

 _ **Mr. Ground.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White

All the girls piled into Vanzilla, excited for today's events as a family for Lincoln's birthday. The head to the park and once they got there, Lincoln and most of the girls besides Leni, who planned on going with Rita and Lynn Sr., The parents, to go get Lincoln's cake over at the bakery. After they drove off, Bobby pulled up and got out only to be greeted by a cheerful Lori. They all headed to a pavilion and started setting out the food and gifts for his birthday. After a few minutes Lincoln felt a wash of sadness and frowned.

He noticed that everyone he had invited wasn't here. But he did, however, notice that his sister's friends were coming over. It felt weird that his sisters friends have came but not his own. But not unexpected, as of recently they have been visiting more often and even hanging out with Lincoln himself.

When Rita, Lynn Sr., and Leni returned with the cake they all gathered under the pavilion and did the traditional ceremony of singing happy birthday and blowing out candles. After receiving a slice of cake, He sat alone and ate in silence. When he waa done he looked st the Ring. with hus other hand he attempted to pull it off but to no avail. Sighing he laid back on a tree. The event of this morning, caused by the Ring of course

But he heard footsteps and looked up to see Carol, Lori's social rival, and Sam, Luna's old crush and roadie. They sat by him as Carol spoke up "What's wrong Linc? it's your birthday..." Then Sam continued on "Yeah, c'mon we should be celebrating." Lincoln smiled softly, his eyes sparkling in the rays of sunlight. The sight made both girls blush red as he got up without a word and walked back to his family. Lucy appeared from nowhere next to tye girls, scaring them. She sighed and spoke in her usual monotone.

"He's been like that since the incident with Ronnie Anne..." The giris looked confused at Lucy as Sam muttered quizzically "Incident?" Lucy nodded "If you want to hear it, it'll best if you hear it from the very guy involved." She said with a nudge of her towards the direction of Lincoln who waa mingling with his family. Both girls frowned and looked at each other in concern.

after a couple hours, friends said their farewells and departed to their homes. The Loud family cleaned up and headed home during the ever darkening dusk sky. After they got home each one said their "goodnights" and "happy birthdays" to young Lincoln who went to his room. He shut and locked the door before sitting on the bed, letting out a stressed sigh, the Ring was still on his mind. "This can't be normal" he muttered to himself. "It's not." Lincoln shot straight up and twisted around to see someone else sitting on his bed.

The mysterious young man looked around the age of Lincoln, his hair a dark messy brown. He had bright blue eyes that looked at Lincoln tiredly as if he hasn't slept much recently. He was just as pale as Lincoln if not more so, but looked like a sickly skeleton. He was just dressed in a grey t-shirt and camo pajama bottoms. He was also sipping from a mug of coffee

"Who are-?!" The Teen cut him off "Listen, Snow White, I Know you have questions but I don't have time to answer them." Lincoln was perplexed by him and the nickname and The Teen altogether. "But-" Once again Lincoln was cut off "Shut up, you have the Ring right?" He said point to the crimson gemmed Ring "That means you are now apart of the games. Snow White, you are now a participant of the Grand Elementalist Tournament!" He announced with pride as Lincoln was utterly shocked by it

"I understand your Extremely confused so lets start with the Ring. That is the Crimson Ruby Ring, you now hold the power to manipulate your blood and manifest it into weapons, armour, and more! Your objective as a Elementalist, is to kill least one fellow Elementalist's!" Lincoln's eyes widened at the word "Kill" The Teen was smiling wickedly at it though "Don't worry, after the first then it'll be a breeze to deal with. So, every night you Will receive a target and their location. You must kill them before they kill your target, or before your own hunter gets to you. You don't have to kill every night but at least by the end of the week."

"But... If you don't complete that, you and your family will be the targets of the new week. So I hope you understand the gravity of the situation. This tournament will end when one Elementalist remsins. The winner receive a wish, but tye more kills means the more wishes, that's what'll motivate those killers out there. This'll all begin in 3 days time. And to make sure your identity is safe we'll be sending a mask and cloak here on the night of the games, otherwise others might try and kill you in broad daylight. The only rules are keep the fighting within the county (NOT _COUNTRY, it's COUNTY_ ). Good luck, Snow white." Without another word The Teen opened the window and leaped away into the darkness.

Lincoln, currently bewildered, just stood there still shocked by the oncoming information that was just given. After properly processing it all Lincoln groaned before falling onto his bed. "Of all nicknames, why did it have to be fucking Snow White?"

_

 _ **Hello Everyone, Mr. Ground Here!**_

 _ **So if your still confused on the tournament, then put in the comments if you want me to make a chapter with all the rules, objectives, etc.**_

 _ **With Minor Affection**_

 _ **Mr. Ground**_


	3. Chapter 3: Training

The next morning, Lincoln woke up how he slept. With a annoyed groan and a headache. He got up noticed he was dressed in yesterday's clothing and stripped it off. Today he donned a orange hoodie and skinny jeans. After he got dressed he proceeded out of the room and into the bathroom line. Then Lynn and Luna came out of their rooms to get behind Lincoln.

However, Lynn's eyes were wandering dangerously low to Lincoln's "Lower Cheeks" with lewd eyes "Nice ass Lil bro! i would love grab a handful-" Luna interfered before Lincoln could scorn Lynn "Bloody hell Lynn! Stop bothering the poor Bloke!" Lynn turned on her with a smirk "Oh what's that? Weird, since you just love stealing our Lil bro's underwe-" Luna covered Lynns mouth while blushing before muttering at her incoherently, dragging her away.

Lincoln was, of course, utterly confused and just shook his head as he waited for his turn for the bathroom. When his time came, he went in and did his morning routine before proceeding down the steps, then to the kitchen where he sat and began eating a plate of eggs and bacon set out for him. He looked up when he heard someone come through the front door to see Lori carrying a box. "Hey Twerp, looks like someone sent you a late gift."

As she gave it to him, their finger tips touched and for some reason Lori blushed and instantly pulled her hand away. Lincoln looked at her confused "You ok Lori?" "Y-Y-yeah Twerp! Just worry about your gift!!" She said before storming up the stairs. He merely shrugged and opened the box to find some books. There was a small sticky note attached to one of them. "Hey I forgot to give you these before I left! If you want to survive then you better get to training!"

It didn't have a name but Lincoln had a pretty clear idea on who it was. There were 3 books. "How To Manifest Your Element" "Ways of Improving Your Element" and finally "Unleashing Your Full Potential" Lincoln stared at each book knowing that he can't be leaving these around the house or getting caught with them. He finished up his breakfast, washed his dish, packed up the book, and headed outside with them

After a good half hour, he was walking through a Forest to arrive in a clearing. "Well, this'll have to do as a little hideout. Geez I feel like I'm 11 again." He sat on a stump in the clearing, grabbed the first book and opened it to 'Table Of Contents' and browsed down to find the 'Blood' Chapter. He flipped through the pages until he came upon the chapter. He read for a good hour or two before sighing and setting it down. "This is all pretty damn hectic... I wanna call this a joke but this..." He looks at the Ring "This says otherwise..."

He stood and took a deep breath before reaching under all the books in the box and pulled out a small engraved dagger. He clenched his teeth before gripping tge dagger and stabbing it into his hand. He groaned in pain as he took it out. But soon after it starts pouring out, he focused and the Ring began to glow darkly, it all stopped in it's place midair "Huh...Wicked." Then, still focusing, the blood flowed upwards into his palm forming a perfect orb. He made the blood orb float around his hand. With his other hand, Lincoln picked up the book again and read it "So I have to put into a shape of a weapon, but only the weapon that will match my destiny...that doesn't make much sense and its pretty vague."

He sighed and tossed the book down again. "Alright so it said clear your mind. Close your eyes. Take another breath. Then have your mind shape it into reality." He followed the steps but got stuck at making the weapon. Each weapon ge thought would fail. Sword, Gun, Knife, Bat, Mace, Etc. But as he was gonna give up, he had one idea. Suddenly the orb stretched into a long pole with a small grip coming out of the side, and at the top a curved blade came out. Lincoln gulped, worried. "A Scythe. This suddenly went from very vague, to very ominous."

He just shook his head and let the Blood Scythe flow back into his hand and the wound closed up, not even leaving a scar. Lincoln put away the book and knife in the box and stuck the box into a small opening on the side of a tree in the clearing and headed to town for a walk. He decided to head to the Arcade in town, hearing that it was going get demolished for something else forwarded his need to play one last game for old times sake.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few quarters and played various games around the arcade for half an hour before heading out again. This time making way to the pizzeria, and buying some boxes of pizza and heading home. On his way there he saw a Hispanic girl in his path on the sidewalk.

Ronnie Anne, The Bully, had on a purple hoodie, matched up with ripped up skinny jeans, and boots. Her drak her matched her dark skin tone, as it was pulled down into a small ponytail. She was seemingly looking cocky and arrogant, and her face dottes with freckles. Supposedly her buckteeth, like Lincoln's, eventually lined up with the rest, making her unexpectedly beautiful.

Lincoln's face darkened as he saw the very girl he hates. She just walked over nonchalantly "Hey lame-o, lets head over to the Arcade before it-" He interrupted her as he walked past "Already did." She was slightly surprised but just grabbed him by the sleeve "Then the pizzeria-" He nodded to the pizza boxes in his hand before pulling his sleeve away. She was started to get angry "Ok fine then-"

"RONNIE, JUST STOP! IT'S OVER DAMN IT!" He yelled at her before storming away. She lost control of her anger and swung her fist towards the back his head, but in a instant he spun around and caught the fist with his free hand, the Ring now glowing dangerously, twisting it slowly, causing her to whimper. With a glare, which looked menacing from the red glow on his face, he let go "Try that again and I'll let everyone know what you did." Without another word he departed from her and headed home, leaving her to glare at his back.

When he arrived home, he set the pizza down on the table snd called everyone to dinner. He grabbed a slice amd went upstairs padt his sisters, whom each gave him a thanks as he passed. But he just stayed silent as he went into his room and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed. He slowly got tired, and eventually fell asleep.

 _ **2 Days Until Tournament**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

For the next two days, Lincoln had been practicing his blood abilities, attempting to refine them. Of course, his disappearances for hours on end wouldn't go unnoticed. A couple hours before the tournament begins, Lincoln's sisters were all gathered in Lori and Leni's room for a Sister Meeting, which included every sister in case of a matter of importance or a emergency. Inside they were all chattering on the current topic, Lincoln. Lori cleared her throat and grabbed a shoe, weilding it like a gavel, and knocked on a nearby dresser thrice.

The room quieted down and looked towards Lori. She cleared her throat again and continued "Alright, as everyone knows, ever since his birthday, our Lincoln, has been spending hours away from home and back at night without a word. So before we go on, let's hear some possibilities of where he's been, starting oldest to youngest."

"I personally think he has been sneaking off and spending time with someone he's not supposed to be with." Lori declared, most of the sisters in agreement.

"Maybe he's been at school?" Said Leni, which everyone groaned, knowing it's summer break still.

"Eh, I'm not one to get caught up in what he does but I think he's just spending time with Clyde. Seems reasonable." Some agreed while others knew he'd say something if he did, or at least not hide it.

"He's probably hanging out with Luna's buds, afterall he loves to go misSING!" Luan declared and each sister groaned loudly

"Maybe he's in the woods jerking-" Lynn started but they all wretched in the thought, some cooed, as Lori cut her off.

"It's likely he's contacting spirits within the woods instead." replied a monotoned Lucy, which everyone just sighed on

"You don't think he's seeing a girl do you?!" Cried out Lola, which made everyone worry and complain

"Of course not idiot! He swore off Love after that incident with Ronnie!" yelled Lana, causing Lola to shut up, and most of the girls silently agreed

"Perhapsh he'sh merely going through the occashional mood shwings teenagersh reshieve, reshulting in long dishtance walksh by hish loneshome." Inserted Lisa, which got quite a bit of agreement.

"I just think he's just hanging out at the arcade." Shrugged Lily, which got mixed agreements snd disagreements.

Lori banged the 'gavel' thrice again. "Ok, so he's either taking long walks or seeing someone whom he's not supposed to. So now how do we know for sure?" Luna answered on this one, rather bluntly "Why not just ask him?" This caused most of the girls to yell at her as if it was a foolish suggestion. "Seriously? What if he just lies or suspects we're on to him? Maybe both! It's best to just spy on him." All the girls, excluding Luna, agreed. "Alright this meeting is adjorned!" Declared the eldest sister. Each sister stood up and walked out, planning their spying as Luna just glared at a smirking Lynn.

However, During their meeting, Lincoln arrived home earlier and went into his room. Of course he heard his sisters talking collectively in his eldest sister's room but he wasn't mentally fit enough to listen in. So he headed into his room and locked the door. On his bed were two things.

One was a long black trench coat which had a hood adaptation to it. The other was a mask, it was plain white but had a skeletal skull design, which curiously enough had 'blood' dripping from the eye holes of the mask. He guessed that this was his disguise for the event. Lincoln sighed at the misfortune bestowed upon him, in a couple of hours he would have to kill someone, a living and breathing person with their whole life ahead and waiting for them. It sickened him to no end to what sort of sicko would come up with something like this.

Every second was beating down on him as the anticipation made his heart race. He was scared. If he didn't kill anyone, him and his family would die. "I suppose in retrospect, at least their family would be spared." Lincoln muttered morbidly. Then when the clock ok the wall struck right on 11:30 pm, his Ring glowed in the darkness. "I suppose that's the signal." He picked up the trench coat and a pair of gloves along with combat boots cane out. Lincoln put on the trench coat and tied on the boots. He picked up the gloves and put the left one on, but his right one had a whole where the palm would be and another space for the Ring to stick out. Lincoln suspected that was made for his blade to strike through. He put it on, then pulled the hood over his head covering his white hair.

Then he lifted the mask, holding it as if it might kill him. He wouldn't be really surprised if it did.He turned to the mirror in his room and put the mask on. Instantly all of his worries and fears faded when it touched his face. As he sighed, like tar a blackness covered his eyes and two crimson rings glowed from the blackness. In the mirror he saw himself as many things, but certainly mot human.

He grabbed the dagger under his bed and went to tye window, opening it. He took a deep breath and as if by instinct he leaped out if it, but did not fall. Instead he soared over several buildings, landing on a roof like a feather. He had to admit, he did feel lighter and full of energy, and all the anxiety filling his head earlier vanished when he put on the mask. It all felt unusual but not unnatural to him. But then he felt a compelling force. He looked to the direction of the compelling force to notice what it was, his target for the night.

Lincoln didn't even hesitate before leaping by bounds, getting closer to the target. Then after jumping off one more building he landed in the Royal Woods park. The compelling force was now weak. They were close. And out from behind a tree was a feminine figure.

She had a different attire than Lincoln. She wore dress robes and slip on shoes. her long black hair fluttering in the breeze, unruly as her proud stature. She was taller and likely older than him. Her mask had 'tears' dripping from the eyes, and what looked like water ripples at where the mouth would be, and her eyes were a bright blue, the irises seemed to flow in a circle like actual water.

She spoke out to him with confidence "So a boy is my target? Ridiculous. I will not allow such child to strike me down. Surrender and head back home, I do not want to face a child." Lincoln wanted to surrender and walk away but all thoughts were washed away. He pulled out his engraved dagger and stabbed in straight into his open palm, the Ring glowing brightly as blood flowed out.

The Woman was shocked by the sudden action "What the hell was that?! Are you crazy or something?" Lincoln grumbled as the blood flowed into the shape of his signature weapon, The Scythe. The woman realized tye situation and on her right hand, a sapphire ring glowed. Suddenly water from tye nearby pond went into her hands, shaping into dual wield daggers. She then rushed at Lincoln, not wasting time before leaping into tye air and diving down, blades aimed for Lincoln's throat.

But in a flash of red, they were stopped by the pole grip of The Scythe. She was once again shocked and his eyes met hers, the crimson rings glowing in pitch black nothingness. He yanked the Scythe to the right, and the blade of it cut through both daggers like butter as Lincoln spoke in a low tone "Blood is thicker than Water." She gasped in fear and turned and made a run for the pond, in expectancy of safety snd security.

But Lincoln closed the distance, with a mighty swing of his Scythe, the woman stopoed still. Her head soaring through the air and into the pond. Lincoln just placed his weapon against his shoulder and propping a leg against the standing corpse's back and kicked her into the water "Take a dip, and wash yourself of sin." He turned and heard a voice echoing in his head that wasn't his own. "Target Eliminated. No longer a Target yourself, you may return home safely." He huffed and leaped back to his abode. But when he got into his room, via window, he took off his mask snd instantly, like a hammer, everything hit him. It overwhelmed him so much that he gagged and made a run for the bathroom, puking his whole system out into tye toilet.

Hid thoughts flooded his mind, the realization of Killing a human being so mercilessly made him sick. He wretched again. He couldn't help but to sob and puke for a hour or so. After he had emptied his system and tear ducts he went to his room, stripping off all of the gear and falling imto bed, and quickly fell asleep. Only nightmares plagued him the rest of the night...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ranks

Lincoln awoke to soft humming. His eyes fluttered open to the sunlight beaming into his bedroom, feeling it's warmth he slowly sat up and stretched. But still hearing the humming, which from hearing it he could tell it was in the room, whipped his head around to see HIM. The Mysterious Teen who dragged him into all of this. Lincoln was about to start bombarding him with question and insults when suddenly he felt the will to speak gone as The Teen turned to him.

"It's good to see you survived the night. I'm proud. But sadly enough you may have caught the attention of a... Demanding Audience. There's been a change of rules, and they want bloodshed. You HAVE TO kill at least one person every night." Lincoln gaped at the information, shocked and horrified, especially after last nights events and the aftermath of it. "I know, wasn't my idea either but I have to listen to their damn beck and call. Alright with the bad news out of the way, onto other things."

The Teen reached behind himself and pulled out a mask, the very mask of the one Lincoln killed. He began to felt sick again. "Give me your hand." Surprisingly and involuntarily, Lincoln lifted his right arm and opened his palm upwards. The Teen set the Mask on Lincoln's right hand and in a instant it degraded into water and flowed into Lincoln's Ring. Then a voice spoke in his head. "Elementalist Soul Drained. Rank Increased." Lincoln, Surprised again and Dumbfounded, looked up at The Teen for answers.

"Confused? After you kill a Elementalist you are supposed to absorb the mask for rank up's. It's like experience of a game. More Masks, More Power. So there are around 10 Ranks for blood mages. Lowest to Highest, they're called-"

 _ **Blood Bag**_

 _ **Blood Newt (Current)**_

 _ **Blood Shaman**_

 _ **Blood Mage**_

 _ **Blood Archmage**_

 _ **Blood Warlock**_

 _ **Blood Demon**_

 _ **Red King**_

 _ **Ruby Lord**_

 _ **Crimson God**_

"When you reach Red King, you will be considered one of the "Circle." A Elite Group that consist one of each Elementalist type. They are actually currently lacking a Blood Elementalist, which if your lucky you might catch their attention when and if you win the Tournament. Also-" The Teen grabs up Lincoln's mask "You won't be needing this." Lincoln's eyes went wide as his heart began to race. But The Teen wasn't finished. "But, if you continue to read the books I sent you, you'll be able to make your own. I'm trying to have you get used to using your your powers for multiple things. Trust me, you'll be thanking me by the end. Now I have to get along or I'll get into trouble. See ya around Snow White"

The Teen seemed to vanish in a blink, concerning Lincoln. But his current predicament was even more concerning, Having to kill someone every night now. The fear began settling in. "What if I'm the one that ends up dying?" He asked himself morbidly. He just groaned and got up.He got himself a grey t-shirt, along with jeans, and then his sneakers. He exited his room to see the last of his sisters. Lily saw Lincoln as she came out of the bathroom and smiled cutely before giving his waist a hug. "Good morning Lincoln!" and running off. He couldn't help but smile too. "I can't die. Not while they're depending on me." He said confidently before heading into the bathroom.

After washing up he headed downstairs to the Kitchen, which was bustling from the noises abd movements of his ten sisters. He sighed happily, no matter how many years passed, he could never hate them or be mad long enough. He grabbed some cereal and poured it into a bowl. "Good morning girls!' He greeted them happily before hearing each of their own.

"Morning Twerp."

"Morning Linky!"

"G'mornin' luv'."

"Hey Link, what's the second hardest thing in the morning? Getting up!"

"Sup Link."

"Morning Lincoln."

"Good morning Servant!"

"Heya Link!"

"Shalutashionsh older male shibling."

"Good morning Linky!"

Lincoln couldn't help but to smile warmly. Each of them saying the same thing with such diversity. They truly are individuals. Each girl, besides Lisa and Lily, faces became red at his smile which they all looked away and resumed eating. Unaware of this, Lincoln sat at the adult table and began eating whimsically. After they were done, Lincoln volunteered to do the dishes. He grabbed their bowls, plates, cups, and silverware then started washing. But his currently his sisters were sneaking to Lori and Leni's room.

"Ok girls, remember the plan. We spy on him for the day, and figure out what he's doing!" Shouted Lori, All the girls agreed, excluding Luna who was furious "What y'all are doing will ruin his trust in us!" They all turned to her with a glare "Not if he doesn't found out." hissed Luan "We're doing this for his own good! He'll understand. When WE tell him." said Lynn. Luna glared back "I won't be saying anything but if you get caught I'm not going to hide anything, and y'all can take the hit." Luna turned away from them and left, heading to her room, leaving her sisters to scheme.

Lincoln grabbed the engraved dagger which he had last night for the tournament, then snuck by the little meeting currently happening in the eldest sisters room. After successfully doing so he headed out the door. However, one of Luan's CCTV camera's picked him up on it's visor, sending Luan a image if him. "Everybody he's heading out! Let's go!" Luan shouted before dashing to her room gathering some things, the other sisters followed the idea. One by one, they went outside and split up, following Lincoln from different paths.

Despite taking such natural routes, the girls had difficulty following him. At first he decided to take a run, leaving behind Lori, Leni, Lisa, Lily, and Lola. After that he did some parkour through an old abandoned water treatment plant on the edge of town, ditching Lana and Luan. Even though Lynn was keeping up just fine, she got distracted by a small baseball game happening, but when she regained her focus Lincoln was long gone.

Lincoln finally arrived at his little sanctuary, grabbing his books and sitting on a stump. He flipped through the pages before stopping on the 'Apparel' section. he got his dagger ready and gently put the tip on his right palm. "It says 'Attempt to form a mask, it will naturally shape into your inner 'Face.'' Huh...Once again vague." He stabbed his palm and envisioned a basic mask, and surely enough a blood red mask was made. But it slowly started distorting.

On the forehead two horns grew and stretched upwards, reaching for the sky. The eye holes slimmed to his exact eye shape. Black 'Tar' leaked from the eye holes, all the way down to the base of the mask. Lincoln stared at it wide eyed as his words from last night when first putting a mask echoed through his mind "Anything but human" he repeatedly before putting it on. Everything he was feeling washed away, his eyes became black as his irises became red. He sighed with relief from this strange effect the mask gave.

But suddenly, upon hearing a snapping branch he twisted around and listened carefully. There was silence as his eyes surveyed his surroundings softly. Yet... behind a tree he swore he saw a tuft of black hair. Before he could confirm the sight a doe leaped from a bush and dashed past Lincoln, surprising him snd catching his attention. He shook his head before looking where he was looking, and saw nothing. He grumbled before taking off the mask and letting it flow as blood back into his palm.

Five minutes prior, Lucy, the only one who stayed on Lincoln's trail, had followed Lincoln to his sanctuary unseen. She was confused as he took out a dagger and books from a tree. Lucy watched carefully as he read his books. But she was taken aback when she saw Lincoln stab his palm without hesitation, which frightened her. She was about to leave but stopped when Lincoln made a mask, watching it changed appearance. When he put it on, he was turned away. Slowly, Lucy backed away from the clearing when she accidentally stepped on a branch. In a instant Lincoln twisted around, scaring Lucy causing her to hide behind a tree, but not before see his unusual eyes glaring at her previous location. Right before Lincoln could find out she was hiding behind a tree, a doe took Lincoln's attention. Lucy took the chance to run back to town.

When she got back home, she was absolutely terrified and out of breath as her thoughts began racing "Is Lincoln actually a demon?! I mean, I know stuff like the supernatural is real but to finally see one, and it's my own brother?! This is nuts..." But as she was thinking, Lincoln walked in not long after her, she felt to scared to be around him so she bolted to her room, closing and locking the door. Lincoln passed by and went onto his room, and closed it. He set his stuff away and checked the time "5:57 pm. Time to make supper, I'm sure the girls are hungry." He went back downstairs and started to make some spaghetti.

A hour or so later the rest of the sisters, either wet or tired, walked into the house, Lincoln turn and saw them "Girls, what happened? You Know what, I don't wanna know. It's late and I'm almost done with dinner so go wash up!" He said, the girls didn't argue and did as he said while he prepped the table. After they were done, tyey came back down to see their Mom and Dad, Rita and Lynn Sr. already eating. Lincoln scowled st them "Geez you guys, hurry it up! it's gonna get cold!" They all made their plates and began eating. Rita spoke up, "Where's Lucy?" No one seemed to know.

"I'll get her." Said Lynn before getting out of her chair and heading upstairs, to their room. She opened the door and looked in "Lucy? C'mon it's dinner time." No response. Lynn walked in and saw a lump in Lucy's bed. She pulled off the blanket to see a shaking Lucy, which surprised and scared Lynn. "Lucy! What's wrong?!" She asked with concern, Lucy just looked at her and spoke in a shaky voice. "I-It's Lincoln...He's..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Trust

Lynn was looking at Lucy's shaking body with worry. "What about Lincoln? Lucy! What were you saying about Lincoln?!" Lucy snapped back to attention, focusing back on Lynn before continuing. "L-Lincoln went to some place in the woods...I d-dunno where but it was outside o-of town. I was watching h-him and he took a knife and stabbed-" Lynn interrupted her immediately. "HE STABBED HIMSELF?!" Lucy whimpered a bit and spoke quieter. "Y-yes but he-" "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER!?"

"That's b-because he wasn't-" Lynn cut her off. "Geez Lucy! Now is no time for diddling around! We have to say something!"

"But there'll b-be a panic!"

"Your right! After Lincoln is asleep we'll discuss it with the others, along with mom and dad! See you then!"

"No-"

Before Lucy could finish, Lynn dashed out of the room and back to the kitchen. Lucy curled back up. "Why d-did it have to be Lynn...Why w-won't she listen the one time I-I want to be heard..."

Down back in the kitchen, Lynn got back into her chair, and no Lucy in sight. Rita spoke up. "Where's Lucy?" Lynn responded. "Not feeling well. She'll be skipping dinner tonight." The Mother clicked her tongue. "Poor dear..." They all continued on and Lincoln was the first to finish. He stood up and walked over to the sink, proceeding to wash his dishes and head upstairs. Lynn watched him go upstairs and listened for his door to open and close before twisting back around to the rest of the them, quietly getting their attention "Mom, Dad, Sisters. There's something you need to know about Lincoln..."

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln was already prepping for tonight. Still sickened by last night, he really just wanted to give up. He's a monster...A killer...He was distraught as he looked at his blood mask. He didn't know why or how but the moment he puts it on, his emotions will be suppressed. He gulps loudly, and with shaky hands he put on the mask. Everything he felt washed away as he stopped shaking. His eyes doing their usual transformation, his mask looking demonic, the trench coat with a hood attached to it covering his white hair, and his glowing Ring gave him a terrifying appearance.

But he didn't care, he didn't care about anything but getting this over with. He leaped out of the window effortlessly, dashing into the night. He followed the strange feeling, letting it lead him to a parking lot of a supermarket. He saw them under the light of a lampost. Their mask was made of rock, and their Ring was a topaz. They wore a heavy jacket with jeans and boots. Lincoln assumed it was a 'He' from the cocky posture, leaned back on the lamppost.

"Ah, I see it's Snow White!" Lincoln though it was the Mysterious Teen, but the voice was too deep and his build was larger. Lincoln kept his silence as he stabbed his palm and let the Scythe take form. The Man just scoffed. "Thats all you got? Weak." Then from under the parking lot, the Earth ripped open and he stuck his hands in, when he pulled them back out, his hands all the way to his elbow was covered in rock. "Real men use their hands, you shitty coward!"

The Man took up a boxers stance, circling around Lincoln. Lincoln just stood still and watched him, until he was in his blindspot, so he just listened. Without warning, The Man leaped at him, arcing his right fist downwards to Lincoln's face. Lincoln should have known the boxer's stance was a distraction for the ranged attack, He jumped out of the way as The Man crashed his fist into the Earth, cracking and crushing where he hit, leaving a impact crater. "Lets see how long you can keep moving kid." He ran for him, Lincoln raised his Scythe and as The Man threw a fist for Lincoln, which he caught unexpectedly with the crook of his blade and pole, trapping the The Man in it due to the rocky ridges of his 'arms'.

Lincoln took advantage to land a flurry of kicks for his face, landing each one, one of them breaking the lower area of the mask, revealing gritting teeth of a mouth and a square jaw. The Man finally pulled his arm free, breaking off a peice of his left 'arm'. This time, Lincoln forwarded an advance, going on the offensive. He slashed at him with ferocious speed, accuracy, and power. His Scythe cut chunks of of the rocky arms. The Man managed to block off one of the attacks and landed a solid hit straight into Lincoln's chest, sending him flying into one of the various lamppost's.

Lincoln had the wind knocked out of him as he slammed against it and slid down the post to the ground. But even before he could recover, He felt his head yanked back and straight down into the knee of The Man, giving him a light concussion before he was thrown across the parking lot. He slid across the asphalt, scraping his arms as the trenchcoats sleeves got shredded. Lincoln stood, holding his head and looking around for the Scythe. But with a sharp whistle and a feeling of dismay, Lincoln looked up to see his Scythe in the other Man's hands. In a sharp snap, he broke it in half, as The Man's revealed mouth was fixed in a grin.

He strided over to Lincoln, lifting him with both hands, up into the air. He was still grinning. "Any last words punk?" Lincoln responded "Yeah...Get ready to get rocked" He looked in Lincoln confused "What are you talk-" Before he could finish, the blade of a Scythe went straight up his jaw, through his head and out between his eyes. The Man let out the well known death 'rattle' as he went slump and dropped Lincoln. Lincoln had taken the advantage while The Man was talking to form another Scythe, without him noticing.

Lincoln withdrew his blood scythe into his hands, allowing the man to fall to the ground, and the puddle of the last Scythe was absorbed too. He then reached out and grabbed up The Man's mask, revealing a face of a your casual drunk look. greyish blackish hair with a wild stubble, and the horrid smell of alcohol on his dying breath. But Lincoln felt no remorse as he put tge mask above his Ring, which was absorbed. But something was off, inside the Ring it looked as if a thick black liquid swam with the glowing red. Lincoln stared at it before turning away and heading home.

He got home as dawn was rising. It was weird, ever since this started, the nights are now shorter. Lincoln shook off the thought before arriving in his room via window. He grumbled as he took off his bloody-sleeved trench coat and inspected his arms, finding some stinging scratches and lacerations here and there. He stripped off everything and put on Pajama Bottoms only before wrapping bandages on his forearm. He decided to avoid sleep for today and head downstairs.

But when he got to the bottom he met the glares of each of his sisters and parents, Lincoln was surprised they were up so early. "Oh, Mornin' everyone. What's the occasion?" The Father spoke up. "Lincoln, we know what you've been doing in the woods you go to everyday." At first Lincoln was absolutely terrified, scared completely shitless, worried that he dragged his family Into his problems. "You've been out ther cutting yourself haven't you?!" Rita declared, pointing to the bloody bandages on Lincoln's arm. Lincolns worry went from worry, to shock, to anger.

Lana spoke up. "Yeah! Lynm said so-" Lynn covered Lana's mouth but it was too late, Lincolns eyes turned to her. Never in her life had she suddenly been so scared, he's never been THIS angry before. Rita spoke again "So, your grounded in your room until we are absolutely sure you won't harm yourself." This only enraged Lincoln more. He bared his teeth and grinded them before continuing his glare at Lynn, the mysterious Ring on his right index finger glowed dangerously. What freaked out Lynn the most, is that something shifted behind his eyes. Continually.

Lincoln had to use every bit of self control to contain his anger, or at least not lash out snd tear Lynn from bit to bit. So he just turned and headed straight for his room, Lynn Sr. in tow. "We aren't done yet mister!" But Lincoln just slammed the door and locked. Lincoln was furious, they not only knew where and somewhat he was doing, They were now watching him over such a ridiculous accusation. Now, his eyes began shifting from normal to 'fight mode' as he curled up on his bed, ignoring his father's demands outside his door.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Hiatus

_**Hello Padawans,**_

 _ **It Is**_

 _ **Mr. Ground**_

 _ **So I'd like you all to know to know that i think this would be a nice cliffhanger and stopping point for a little bit. But do not be discouraged, I have recently been typing up a new story to distract you as I come up with more ideas for this story you all really seem to enjoy. My other story isn't out yet but keep an eye out for it! It's a Romance featuring a Teacher Lincoln kinda thing.**_ _**And if could, please recommend this to any buddies you know who love Loud House fanfics, it would mean alot and encourage me to try at least 10x better.**_

 _ **With Minor Affection**_

 _ **Mr. Ground**_


	8. Chapter 7: Elementals And A Bursting Dam

Lincoln slept for a majority of the day, still angry at Lynn and her bullshit. But he was also angry at himself for letting himself get followed and seen by her. He checked the time to see it was 5:00 pm. He sighed, and wracked his brain on how he was going to practice. He heard a knock on his window, which of course surprised Lincoln as he looked over to see The Teen was just hovering outside of it, still knocking.

Lincoln willed himself to get up and unlocked and opened the window, and The Teen climbed in. "Well that was a shit show, and it certainly screws up plans." Lincoln could only nod in response, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "But, don't worry. The Circle has been dealing with Elementals lately so they're cancelling tonight's event. So use that time to figure stuff out, and maybe use the night as a chance to practice."

Lincoln was just staring at him confused. "Elementals?" The Teen stopped and turned to Lincoln, eyebrows raised above his endlessly sleepy eyes. "Did I never tell you? Damn. Alright so you have noticed we call you and other Elementalist right?" Lincoln nodded as The Teen continued. "Yeah, well Elemental are Elementalists that either gave in to their power ring's desires, grow addicted to their masks, or by going mad by grief, stress, etc. They loose every bit of humanity and become Monsterous Beings that are much more powerful then how they were. They are few, but powerful."

Lincoln heard of Elementals from books, games, and movies but this certainly gave a new meaning to it. The Teen then headed to the window. "But seriously, You need to get this whole mess figured out otherwise they might as well be causing their own deaths." And in a blink of an eye he vanished and the window was closed. Lincoln thought this over before getting up and putting on a long sleeved shirt to hide his bandaged arm, although he knew they already saw it. Then a knocking at his door caught his attention. From what it sounded like, it was Luna so Lincoln calmed down. "Hey dude, I don't know if you can hear me but um...Well I was wondering if you wanted hang out a bit." All his Life, Lincoln knew he could rely and trust Luna. They were the closest after all.

"Yeah sure, be out in a bit." There was some silence before a response "Oh ok! Cool! In the garage Luv!" She put in her English accent and term before her footsteps were heard heading away. He smiled a bit and shook his head after putting on some slippers and unlocked the door, going out of his room. And instantly saw Leni leap at him, bawling her eyes out, and hugging tightly and talking so fast he couldn't understand a word. And Lori cane out of their room, looking at Lincoln apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, Twerp. Leni! For the last time, he is not dying!" Lori shouted before pulling her off of Lincoln and back to the room.

He shook his head and headed down the hall. Luan walked past, looking down. The Twins, Lola and Lana, were most likey outside. Lily looked looked at Lincoln sadly, but Lisa continued passed him without a word or even a glance, Lily followed her downstairs. Lucy was probably in the vents. and Lynn was nowhere in sight. Good Riddance, thought Lincoln, who proceeded downstairs. His parents were at the table talking quietly, when they saw Lincoln they stopped. He just scoffed and headed to the Garage before Lynn Sr. stood in his path. Lincoln frowned. "Hey, Luna is waiting on me."

"Well she can wait some more, we're having a talk." Declared his Father. Lincoln's glared dangerously. "Well the talk's over. Now move." Lincoln hadn't the patience or the time for this. passerby's gasped, no one usually defied the Patriarch. Lynn Sr. was shocked by this, then enraged but this sudden disobedience. "Excuse me?! Who do you think are?!" Lincoln tilted his head, as if looking at another angle to answer him. "A man who knows nothing about his Son, and is out of his place. Just move, I don't want to speak to you anymore." Just like his father, his anger began flaring.

Now, Lori and Rita were getting involved. "Listen you two need to, Like, calm down! Now!" "Honey, it isn't worth it, just calm down." Lincoln pushed passed Lynn Sr. "Sounds like a plan." He said, The Father finally snapped and grabbed Lincoln by the arm and yanked. Lincoln stopped. You see, Lynn Sr. would probably he able to handle Lincoln if he was a few years younger, but that time has passed and Lincoln was entering his Prime. Thus the end result...

Lincoln turned, a blackness growing at the corner of his eyes and his ring glowing in delight, Grabbed his father by his shirt and lifted him off the ground to his height so they were eye to eye. Lincoln said nothing but his eyes, full of hatred, gave a clear message. Lynn Sr.'s anger subsided and was filled with fear. The ladies of the household stayed silent, fearing Lincoln might turn on them. This, was now known as Lincoln's first violent action against family. Then Lincoln took a deep breath and dropped his father. He then turned and went into the Garage.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 8: Ronnie Anne

Lincoln entered the Garage, only to be met by the worried stare of Luna, sitting in a chair with her stereo system set up and a guitar in her hands. "Everything cool Lil' Bro? I thought I heard fighting." Lincoln just gave a small smile sat next to Luna. "Nah, Dad just got angry over something. It's cool now." She nodded and smiled. "Alright good. I Know that things have been rough...but I just wanted you to know that I don't believe what Lynn says... You're not like that." This made Lincoln's heart warm up and mood lighten. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Luna blushed at this, she felt warm and comfortable in his arm, and his words made her smile widen as she looked away. "W-well... I made a song for you...Do you want to hear it?" He gave her a encouraging smile and removed his arm from her shoulder after giving it a small squeeze. "Of course. Lay it on me." He said and leaned forward. Luna cleared her throat, lifted up her guitar, and tuned it. She then started her melody. Unlike most of her songs, it was slow, calm, and full of love. Lincoln couldn't look away as his mind took in and processed each word with meaning.

When it waa all done, Luna looked to see her not-so-little brother with sparkling eyes. He sighed and stood before hugging her in a full embrace. He spoke softly. "It sounded wonderful. I loved it." Luna, at this moment, felt her heart beating faster. But it slowed as she asked a question, many outside the Loud Family have been wondering. "Are you over Ronnie Anne?" This sudden question made Lincoln shudder. "I have been... it's her that needs to get over me. Each time I see her..."

 ** ___**

 ** _Years Earlier..._**

It was a summer afternoon, Lincoln was chatting with Clyde, his best friend, about comics and TV series they loved while chilling outside in the Royal Woods Park. But it was getting dark so tge best of buds headed to their homes. Clyde waved at Lincoln as he departed towards his abode. Lincoln was heading towards his when felt something small hit the back of his head. He turned around to see his 'Girlfriend' Ronnie Anne under a lampost. She was part-time girlfriend and full-time bully in Lincoln's life. He sighed and turned towards her. "What do you want Ronnie? i gotta get home soon." She clicked her tongue and walked over to him before getting one of her arms around his neck and tightening up, a Headlock, only worse. Inescapable for Lincoln at this current time.

"C'mon Lame-O, your not seriously gonna dip out on me now are you? Besides I'm bored." Lincoln grumbled, with no choice. "Fine. Whatever I just hope it doesn't take too long." She waved her hand in the air dismissively with a grin on her face as she began pulling Lincoln along with her down the road. "Good! Not that I was asking anyway."

In several minutes Ronnie said Lincoln arrived at what seemed to be a abandoned house. Lincoln gulped, He wasn't gonna say he was afraid of ghosts, but he'd be lying if he wasn't unnerved by the concept. "Whoa Ronnie, We shouldn't just be diving into random broken down houses." She just smirked. "It's not Random. C'mon wuss." She gripped his arm in a iron grip before pulling him inside and closing the door. He looked around worriedly as Ronnie was just pulling him through the home. They arrived in a bedroom, the darkness revealed nothing but moonlight through a window showed a bed.

"Ronnie what're we even doing in--" Lincoln never got to finish his sentence before feeling a sharp behind his head and felt his consciousness fade. When he came to, He found himself on the bed, naked to his underwear. "R-Ronnie? What happened?" He looked around in the darkness but was only met with silence. He tried getting up only to realized he had been restricted to the bed by his limbs being tied with steel chain. He wiggled around and struggled but it was futile. But suddenly tge door opened and, thanks to the moonlight, found Ronnie Anne pushing a small cart carrying a huge variety tools.

"W-what's going on?! Ronnie! Why am I like this?!" He asked fearfully but she didn't answer as she headed to a wall of the room. in less than a minute a flame arose in the pitch black in a fireplace he hadn't seen before. She then grabbing a pole which had handle on one end, and on the other was some sort of lettering attached. She gripped the handle and held the opposite end over the flames as Lincoln pleaded for answers. But got only silence. Then she pulled it away from the flames. "Lincoln, everyday I see you. And Everyday I hurt you, insult you, and more. But you'd never hate me. Your pained expressions are so cute, but you never break. My fun is endless but not enough. There is only so much I can do with you around others and in public. But now that I have you, I get to really see just how much you can take."

She turned to him and his eyes widened to see such a maniac look on her face. He began to feel his heart race and fear fill him. She only grinned wider. "Yes! That's what I want to see! I can't get enough! But I want more!!" She declared as she lifted the pole. But Lincoln now knew it was. It was a Brand. He screamed as she pressed it on his right thigh. She was giggling as she pulled it away leaving a brand titled 'Property of Ronnie'. Lincoln was Whimpering as tears fell down his cheeks. "C'mon Lame-O don't give up on me now~ We still have so much to do and such little time!"

That night... Lincoln had never felt such horror and pain. His screams lasted for hours as Ronnie used a variation of torture tools. She even raped him...several times. Of course, a man on his way to work heard tge screaming and had reportedit to the police. In less than a hour, Police arrived. They had investigated the house, but upon entering a bedroom they found Ronnie Anne gathering her bloodied and used tools. But what they really took noticed of, was a young boy on a bed, shaking. Covered in blood, bruises, and his own semen. They instantly arrested the perpetrator, and notified a ambulance immediately. It took weeks for him to recover, and The Loud Family, upon hearing about him were horrified and worried. They visited him everyday. Ronnie Anne, on the other hand, had been sent to a Mental Institution. Whether she came out different or not was unsure. But none if the family forget, least of all Lincoln...

 ** ___**

 ** _Present Day_**

Lincoln could still feel his right thigh, where the Brand still remains, burn and ache. He left the embrace with Luna. "Whatever. It's behind me is what it is." She frowned as she saw him head back inside the house. For some reason, without Lincoln she felt cold...

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
